Out of Plan
by Indee13
Summary: [ENGLISH version of DI LUAR RENCANA] "There's a spy." "I have an idea!" Brilliant idea not always been a nice thing. Before Halloween 1981.


**OUT OF PLAN**

-brilliant idea not always been a nice thing-

Casts : Sirius B. - James P. – Lily E.

Genre : Angst

Rate : K

Word count : 1k+

Disclaimer : Characters and plot own by J.K. Rowling. What a fanfict author could do?

Warning : It's the English version of my Indonesian fanfict 'DI LUAR RENCANA'

.

"There's a spy."

Sirius Black repeated the words, bitterly. He was suddenly called to Godric's Hollow by his bestfriend to hear the news and of course, it didn't turn out to be anything near pleasant. The newly learned fact; that they we were currently in a threatening situation, as if choking everybody in the room. James Potter sat before him, clasping his hands in silence. His bowing face was nodded weakly.

"I—Dumbledore has suspected it. Our man said that _he_ found out about the protection system that had been set—all thanks to _his_ spy among us. It's about time he comes visiting Godric's Hollow and find the Secret Keeper— _you_ , Pad." The bespectacled man finally lifted his face to look at the other man whose carried the name Black. His face showed the clear concern when staring the bestfriend he first met when getting on the Hogwarts Express on their first year. "You're in a _big_ danger."

Sirius heaved out impatiently. "I have no problem with that, but _you_ , Prongs. Lily too, and Harry. You all are in a bigger danger." Sirius bit on his nail in exasperation. He saw a figure moving in the kitchen, should be Lily cradling little Harry to sleep. Lily did not join them in the living room but he knew that she was listening to every words in their conversation. Lily didn't cry, nor showed her restlessness, instead, she was so calm. Lily was a strong woman. Sirius knew that the redhead was as afraid as he was but still, she could get a grip of herself and not be dramatically hysteric around or cried in fear. That was one of the things Sirius admired from his bestfriend's woman.

"Now what, Prongs?" Sirius straightened up, his face turned serious. Even in the critical moment as it was right now, they had to be calm in thinking.

James straightened up in his seat as well. "We do as Dumbledore said," he decided. "I, Lily, and Harry will stay here, while you're, too, hiding. It won't take long until he turns to you, too. Everybody knows that you're the one I trust the most."

And the idea was there.

"Merlin! Prongs! That's it!" Sirius clapped his hands in high enthusiasm. His face turned bright as he said, "I have an idea!"

James, slightly leaped up out of surprise because of Sirius's sudden outburst, lifted an eyebrow, telling his bestfirend to convey whatever idea his mind had.

"Prongs, let's change the Secret Keeper."

"What?" The outburst not only came from James, but Lily as well (who pretended to not listening from the kitchen before).

"Yes, we change the Secret Keeper so no one, really _no one_ , will have the idea." Sirius stood from his seat and started pacing back and fro while explaining his plan excitedly, just like when was planing about a big prank they would do back in the school. "He can look after me but you will be save because I'm no longer your Secret Keeper. No one would expect it since we will tell nobody, even Dumbledore."

Contradicting to Sirius who saw a good prospect in his plan, James frowned.

"I don't know, Pad, I—don't like the idea very much," said the stag animagus. "It looks like you're merely being a decoy to prolong our time."

With an impatient snort, Sirius sat himself again against his seat. "Then what's with it, Prongs? It's the only way."

"James is right." Lily decided to join in the bestfriends' conversation. "It's not a pleasant plan. We might be save, but you? You-Know-Who is never going halfway."

"Listen," Sirius tried to give an understanding once again. "My safety isn't matter. I'm alone and I look after myself so well. I can run and hide to wherever if it's needed. I can do whatever no matter how risky it is, if it's necessary. But you two," he paused to give James and Lily a look. "You have Harry and—sorry, it's not like I belittle you or anything—it confines your move. Harry needs you. Harry and you two must stay alive." He paused again to stare at the baby in Lily's arms meaningfully before continuing, "because I have this feeling that he is the one who will change this world."

It was silence while James and Lily let Sirius's words sank in their head. The couple exchanged glances as if doing their own discussion through their gaze. Baby Harry was peacefully asleep in his mother's embrace. James finally turned to his bestfriend and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, tell us the plan again, in one condition; I won't forgive you if you were being killed."

.

"Shit!" Sirius rushed to Peter's hideout to find the place empty. A bad feeling, really bad feeling started creeping his mind.

" _You said there's a spy among us, no? So first, don't tell anyone about this change of plan. Let it be us to know—yea, and perhaps the new Secret Keeper," Sirius explained._

"Shit!" He jumped to ride his bike again, started the engine and flied through the night sky. That place instantly came to his mind, the place he was going to go to.

" _If he knows how this protection magic work, I bet he will look for me first. I'm_ his _best chance to get to you." Sirius noticed James's frown turned deeper, yet he continued explaining._

"Shit!" He cursed along the way but he cried it out seeing the Dark Mark from afar, hanging on Godric's Hollow's sky.

" _We pretend that I'm the one having the key of your whereabouts and I will run away, hiding as far as possible. Slowly, he will get farther from here, too, hunting me without a single knowledge that it is in vain." Sirius smiled, so satisfied with his briliant idea._

"Shit!" Sirius threw his bike without a single care as he reached the ground. The house was crumbling. He couldn't imagine how the inside would be.

" _Now, we just need to find the substitute. Someone unexpected, someone trustworthy." Sirius started thinking and unconsciously James and Lily started selecting a few people in their mind as well._

"Sh, shit..." He fell on his knees. He wished to be wrong, but the fact was far more terrifying than what he'd imagined. It was nearly unclassified inside. Debris scattered around, the wall collapsed. Dirt and smoke from the fight blocked the view and choked his throat.

However, what made him rounded his eyes in total horror was something beneath the debris, unmoving, bleeding. The wand he knew quite well lay before a stiff hand sprung between the rifts. The hand of his bestfriend. The body of his best friend. James. Dead.

" _Oh! Of course," Sirius said when the idea came up to his mind again that night._

"SHIT!" He screamed, in anger, in guilt, in regret. It was all because of his stupid idea. It was all because he chose the wrong person.

" _What about Wormtail?"_

Peter Pettigrew, we _trusted_ you.

.

.

Out of Plan

-end-

.

Hello there,

Thanks for reading this fanfict of mine and I just hope you like it. English isn't my first language so I'm so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like it. Review please… *smile


End file.
